Xanadu
Xanadu is a 1980 feature film starring Olivia Newton-John, Gene Kelly, and Michael Beck. The title is a reference to the nightclub in the film, which takes its name from Samuel Taylor Coleridge's poem, Xanadu, which is quoted in the film. Summary A beautiful muse named Kira comes to Earth to inspire a young artist, Sonny, and his musician-turned-builder friend, Danny, to convert a dilapidated auditorium into a lavish rollerskating club. Soundtrack Lobby Cards x lobby 1.jpg x lobby 2.jpg x lobby 3.jpg x lobby 4.jpg x lobby 5.jpg x lobby 6.jpg x lobby 7.jpg x blobby 1.jpg x blobby 2.jpg x blobby 3.jpg x blobby 4.jpg x blobby 5.jpg x blobby 6.jpg x blobby 7.jpg x blobby 8.jpg Cast * Olivia Newton-John as Kira * Gene Kelly as Danny McGuire * Michael Beck as Sonny Malone * James Sloyan as Simpson * Dimitra Arliss as Helen * Katie Hanley as Sandra * Fred McCarren as Richie * Renn Woods as Jo (as Ren Woods) * Sandahl Bergman as Muse 1 * Lynn Latham as Muse 2 * Melinda Phelps as Muse 3 * Cherise Bates as Muse 4 (as Cherise Bate) * Juliette Marshall as Muse 5 * Marilyn Tokuda as Muse 6 * Yvette Van Voorhees as Muse 7 * Teri Beckerman as Muse 8 * Marty Davis as Male Guard * Bebe Drake as Female Guard (as Bebe Drake-Massey) * Mickey McMeel as The Accountant * Aharon Ipalé as The Photographer * Lise Lang as Popcorn Girl / Xanadu Dancer * Melvin Jones as Big Al * Matt Lattanzi as Young Danny McGuire / Xanadu Dancer * Ira Newborn as 40's Band Leader * Cynthia Leake as 40's Singer #2 (as Cindy Leake) * Patty Keene as 40's Singer #3 * Fee Waybill as 80's Rock Singer (as John 'Fee' Waybill) * Stephen Pearlman as Foreman * Church Ortiz as Worker #1 * Randy T. Williams as Worker #2 * David Tress as Nick * Madison Arnold as Vargas * Wilfrid Hyde-White as Male Heavenly Voice (voice) * Coral Browne as Female Heavenly Voice (voice) * Marla V. Langston as Dizzy Heights * Clyde J. Barrett as Xanadu Dancer * Cheryl Baxter as Xanadu Dancer * Hilary Beane as Xanadu Dancer * Annie Behringer as Xanadu Dancer * Judith Bernett as Xanadu Dancer * Teda Bracci as Xanadu Dancer * Ellen Cadwallader as Xanadu Dancer * Stelio Calagias as Xanadu Dancer * Lonny Carbajal as Xanadu Dancer (as Lonny Carabajal) * Hillary Carlip as Xanadu Dancer * Lynda Chase as Xanadu Dancer * Contessa Cohn as Xanadu Dancer * Derrick Cross as Xanadu Dancer * Gary Dion as Xanadu Dancer * Marisol García as Xanadu Dancer * Miranda Garrison as Xanadu Dancer * Sandy Gray as Xanadu Dancer * Jei Guerrero as Xanadu Dancer * Cheryl Hangland as Xanadu Dancer * Yolanda Hernandez as Xanadu Dancer * Susan Inouye as Xanadu Dancer * Veda Jackson as Xanadu Dancer * Michael James as Xanadu Dancer * Deborah Jenssen as Xanadu Dancer * Leroy Jones as Xanadu Dancer * Fred Kirby as Xanadu Dancer * Brenda Lee as Xanadu Dancer * Dale Leeche as Xanadu Dancer * Victoria Mansi as Xanadu Dancer * Yvette Matthews as Xanadu Dancer * Tykin Mikals as Xanadu Dancer * Glenn Nash as Xanadu Dancer * Christine Nazareth as Xanadu Dancer * Tim O'Brien as Xanadu Dancer * Jeff Osser as Xanadu Dancer * Shelley Pang as Xanadu Dancer * Sally Pansing as Xanadu Dancer * Arlette Patterson as Xanadu Dancer * Alan Peterson as Xanadu Dancer * Lena Pousette as Xanadu Dancer * Vic Prim as Xanadu Dancer * Melody Santangello as Xanadu Dancer (as Melody Santangelo) * Tony Selznick as Xanadu Dancer (as Tony Selesnick) * Kathy Singleton as Xanadu Dancer * Cindy Spooner as Xanadu Dancer * Michael Springer as Xanadu Dancer * Re Styles as Xanadu Dancer * Jim Thompson as Xanadu Dancer * Francisco Torres as Xanadu Dancer * Bobby Walker as Xanadu Dancer * Michael O. Watkins as Xanadu Dancer (as Michael Watkins) * Adria Wilson as Xanadu Dancer * Darcel Wynne as Xanadu Dancer * Noreen Xavier as Xanadu Dancer * Mark Ziebell as Xanadu Dancer * Mum Brothers as Xanadu Dancers (as The Mumm Brothers) * Chain Reaction as Xanadu Dancers (as Chain Reaction Dancers) * Tom Sachelle as Xanadu Dancer * Paul Sachelle as Xanadu Dancer * Kyle Hanford as Xanadu Dancer * Michael Donley as Xanadu Dancer * Robert Winters as Xanadu Dancer * Rick Anderson as Member of The Tubes * Michael Cotten as Member of The Tubes * Prairie Prince as Member of The Tubes * Bill Spooner as Member of The Tubes * Roger Steen as Member of The Tubes * Vince Welnick as Member of The Tubes Rest of cast listed alphabetically: * Joe Mantegna as (scenes deleted) * Cliff Richard as Sonny Malone (voice) * Judith Burnett as Raven (uncredited) * Alex Cole as Xanadu Dancer (uncredited) * Debbie Fresh Xanadu Dancer (uncredited) * Jack Lindine as (uncredited) * Adolfo Quinones as Xanadu Dancer (uncredited) * Patrick Reynolds as Xanadu Dancer (uncredited) * Dean Rubin as Featured Dancer (uncredited) * Cynthia Windham as Dancer (uncredited) Category:Movie Category:All Over the World